


Dear Raquel

by heartunderfire



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Love Letters, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartunderfire/pseuds/heartunderfire
Summary: Sergio decides to write a letter to Raquel.





	Dear Raquel

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Bruna, Paty and Domi. And to the rest of you who welcomed me to the Serquel twitter family. This is for you.

Dear Raquel,

 

I’m sitting under a palm tree and I’m thinking of you. I have everything and yet all I really need is you. 

We said our goodbyes with tears in our eyes and all I could think was “I’m always making you suffer”. I promised I would be the one to help you. Instead, I brought more disappointment and sorrow into your life. But those weren’t part of the plan. Love wasn’t either.

I meant it. In the middle of everything, I found myself falling in love with you. At first I thought it was just a complication I didn’t foresee. But soon I found myself planning to get away with you after it was all over.

Then you found out. Probably the real flaw of my plan was underestimating your intelligence. A part of you knew from the start. And I like to think your feelings got in the way as well.

It’s been three months since I last saw you. I know they’re blaming you and it breaks my heart. You don’t deserve this.  I wish I was there to shield you from the world.  All I could do was hire someone to watch over you. I hope you don’t mind it.

I’ve left you something. I’m not sure the timing is right, but I wanted you to know. Remember the postcards I gave you then?  Stop and search for them, then turn them over.

Now you have me. If you still want me, I’ll wait for you. No matter how long it takes. Then we can find a permanent home. For us, Paula and your mother.  A future with you is the only thing I’m planning at the moment.

Tourists say this place is heaven on Earth. But I’m not convinced. There is no heaven without you in it.

                                                                                                                                                                                       With love, forever,

   S. 


End file.
